Breaking the Loop
by HeartNimbus
Summary: They were stuck in a perpetual time loop. Until one little offer changed things. He has the chance to change everything. To make the girl fall in love with him and get the happily ever after they were both fighting for. After all, it only takes one person to break the loop. Simon/Alisha
1. And So It Begins

**AN: This is my first Misfits fanfiction. I recently watched the first three seasons of Misfits and I cried so hard at the completion of the Simon/Alisha/Superhoodie/Time loop saga. Seriously! It could not end like that! So instead I decided to write my own version.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN MISFITS (2009) I AM MAKING NO PROFITS OFF THIS. I WRITE FOR FUN, THAT IS ALL.**

**Breaking The Loop**

There was no peace for him now. There was no longer an escape from the powers he'd been given any and all chance of happiness he had left had died with Alisha in his arms. He could still feel the blood gushing across his chest as he held her close, as the light in her eyes faded. He knew what he had to do. Go back in time to become 'Superhoodie'. Perhaps he could change the outcome.

When Seth had given him the power to go back in time, he'd given him an option with it. To take over the past Simon's body, and become him. Simon had at first rejected the idea, stating it was ridiculous the 'Superhoodie' was a separate person after all, but at Kelly's urging, he'd taken it. A thought struck him a few days later as he prepared to go back. What if he could change it all? Instead of becoming 'Superhoodie' he could become a better more improved version of himself. He could change it from the beginning.

Decision made he closed his eyes willing himself backwards, images flashing before his eyes, Alisha dead in his arms, jumping off buildings, Nathan Jr. being born, burying the first probation worker, the storm. His vision flashed back into place and he looked down at the two drinks in his hand and the cocky blonde boy before him. Matt. This was the night he tried to burn down his house.

Simon dropped the drinks in his hands watching as they smashed on the ground, before looking up and swinging his fist at Matt. This prick had made his life hell, and since he had the opportunity, why not release a bit of pent up anger. As his fist connected with the blondes nose, he knew immediately that he had broken it. Before Simon could take in that he had just hit Matt in a very public place he was being pressed up against the wall, his arm being pushed up his back. He swung around and hit the person holding him, realizing just that little bit too late that the guy he had just hit was an under cover cop. Well that was one way to get back into community service.

The cop took him home that night, sat him down and told his parents about the Community Service in a week time. Later as he stood in front of the mirror in his old bedroom he could see the differences in his body, his future self was dare he say it, ripped. His present self? Not so much. That was something he definitely needed to work on. He could hear his parents going to bed, his sister had gone to sleep hours ago, and opened the window. Simon jumped out and landed in a roll, many months of practice having made it second nature. He knew he'd have to build up his muscles again from the ground up, so he wouldn't be trying in huge jumps anytime soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't run. Running helped relieve the tension that had built up in him since his return.

He couldn't believe that in only six days time he'd get to see Alisha again, alive and well. He knew that she wouldn't be his Alisha, but she was still the girl he loved. He knew what made her fall in love with him the first time, the fact that his future self wasn't affected by her powers. What they'd learnt over the time that they'd been together before she'd sold her powers (And with a little information from Seth after she'd sold them) was that if the person she touched was truly in love with her, her powers would not affect them in any way. He'd been in love with her for months, and knew with a certainty that when she got her power, it wouldn't affect him.

Simon was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that he'd ended up at their flat. It was completely trashed, broken light panels littered the floor, pipes stuck out at odd angles from the wall and there was trash everywhere. But even through all the dirt and grime, it was still home, their home. A smile lit up his face, he would fix this place up for her, and it would be their home from the beginning, not just the 'Superhoodie' lair.

**o~O~o**

Today was the day. Today was the day he began community service. Today was the day he saw Alisha. Simon had woke early that morning, went for a quick run and did the work out he'd designed especially to get him back into shape to do Parkor. It would be different this time; he wouldn't be the shy weird kid. He'd be the confident man he'd turned into thanks to the love of Alisha and the friends he'd made from community service. He showered and dressed quickly and walked the short way to the Community Centre, he was more relaxed this time around, his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up and he had a slight smirk on his face as he took in the familiar surroundings.

Simon met the others in the Change Rooms. His breath hitched slightly as Alisha walked in, she was still so beautiful, and God he missed her. Unlike last time wasn't at all awkward about changing into the tacky orange jumpsuit. He smirked slightly as Alisha stripped off and glanced at him, his six pack was already more defined than when he had returned, and the muscles in his arms had began to build. He winked at her as she pulled on her jumpsuit, and rolled up his own sleeves, once again leaving the top button undone. He slipped his phone into his pocket, deciding that he would still film everything that went on, the storm especially.

The six of them leant up against the metal railing as Tony began to speak. Simon wasn't concerned about saving Tony, the guy was a prick, and it was his death that brought the group close in the first place and Gary, well he wasn't exactly a big loss to society. Yes, he was being callous, but some things had to stay the same. This was one of those things. He kept the smirk firmly planted on his face as he stood next to Nathan; he'd honestly missed the twat when he'd moved to Las Vegas. Last time he'd stood away from the group at the end closest to Alisha, but this time decided to stand next top Nathan in the middle, just to hold him back before he pissed off Gary too much.

"This is it, your chance to do something positive. Give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about." Simon's eyes flicked from side to side, taking in Alisha who was rolling her eyes at Tony's speech and Nathan who he knew was just itching to say something completely irrelevant. "There are people out there who think you're all scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong."

Nathan spoke up "Yeah but what if they're right?" Simon's smirk widened. He'd missed this. Kelly's mouth dropped open as Nathan turned to Gary and spoke slowly "No offence." He turned back to Tony and gestured at guy in the cap, "But I think some people are just born criminals."

"You looking to get stabbed?"

"See my point?" Simon tuned him out as he just took in his surroundings, he noticed Alisha on her phone, mouthing the tall probation worker to one of her party friends, Curtis looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here and Kelly looking curiously at Nathan as he mouthed off at Gary. Last time around Nathan had directed a comment towards him, but after the lanky boy had seen that Simon found his comments amusing had left him alone. Simon knew that his smirk would be planted on his face for the rest of the day as he watched the group bickering. He tuned back in as Kelly flipped off Nathan.

"I think she likes me." Simon laughed as Nathan leaned in to tell him. 'You have no idea my friend' Simon thought. Gary reached over to smack Nathan and they started to fight, Simon was about to step in to stop them when he heard Alisha laugh, he turned and looked at her a true smile crossed his lips as she met his gaze.

They moved off to begin painting, and much to his pleasure he ended up next to the girl he loved. Her laughter as Gary stormed off was music to his ears.

"Whatchu here for?" She asked him with a small grin.

"I hit a guy at a club."

"No one ever gets community service for hitting one person." She said disbelievingly.

Simon smirked, "They do if you also hit a cop." Her jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting that from him.

"I know you!" Nathan yelled. Simon looked up, last time it was Alisha who interrogated Curtis, but since Alisha was questioning him, it was only natural Nathan would put his foot in it.

"Nah. You don't" Curtis grunted.

"Yeah I do! You're that runner guy, geez you screwed up big time." Nathan turned his attention away from Curtis and onto Kelly. "So I'm guessing shop-lifting?" Simon tuned him out again, he was content to just paint and watch Alisha work.

"How'd that happen? You've been here five minutes! You're painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me cause I've got no idea." Tony was back, and Simon looked up, it was almost time for the storm. He'd finally get his powers back. He'd lost them the moment he took over his past body, and it was a pain in the arse to be without them. He snapped out of his thoughts as the huge clump of ice crushed Tony's car. He pulled out his phone and began to film.

"Haha classic!" Nathan laughed before flinching as another clump of ice splashed into the lake behind him, "Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out!"

Alisha looked up. "What is that?"

"Run!" Simon yelled. He kept his right arm up to film as he ran and his left arm latched around Alisha's arm and dragged her along with him. Every one shrieked as they ran towards the Community Centre, Alisha was yelling in his ear, Nathan screaming at the Probation worker to hurry up and unlock the door, Kelly screaming insults, and Curtis completely freaking out. One the outside Simon was panicking, and the inside, he was calm. He knew what was going to happen, and he was excited.

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha screamed.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tony yelled. The lightning struck and they were all thrown backwards, Simon let go of Alisha's arm as he went and groaned as they landed on the ground.

"I feel really weird" Kelly spoke as she sat up.

"That'd be the lightning." Curtis remarked as he struggled to sit up.

Simon sat up and looked around, his phone was on the ground next to him, and Alisha was sprawled on his other side. He looked at her quickly, she was all right, and for that he was glad.

"A little reassurance might be nice! You know, you're fine. Looking good." Nathan said annoyed.

The probation worker groaned, "Wanker."

"Did he just call me a wanker?"

Simon laughed, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Is everyone alright?"

Alisha glared. "We could have died you dick!"

Simon tuned out again as Kelly talked to the guy in front of them, he wondered what his power would be this time. He was too different of a person this time around to be invisible, so what would his power be?

"Maybe we should call it a day."

**o~O~o**

They'd all left the Community Centre pretty quickly after Tony had let them go. He'd given Alisha a quick smile as they headed in different directions. He headed straight to their flat figuring he could get started on cleaning it. As he headed up in the lift (he was surprised it still worked) he stepped out and looked out at the apartment. The blue-eyed man had no idea where to start, but he figured that he should start cleaning the floor.

It was over two hours later when he stopped to look at how much he'd done, and he was immediately frustrated at how little he'd accomplished. Getting angry Simon swung his arm at the mess in front of him and almost fell backwards when it moved. He stood staring open mouthed at the pile in front of him before jumping up in the air and whooping with joy. He'd discovered his new power.

Telekinesis.

**o~O~o**

"Are you allowed to take out phones?" Alisha giggled. Simon smirked, oh how he'd missed that.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum." The angry probation worker snatched the phone out of Nathan's hand and glared. "Fine. Take a message."

"Wanker." Kelly sneered as she walked past. Alisha giggled again. He walked next to her into the change rooms and got changed next to her.

"Has anyone seen Gary?" He asked loudly.

Nathan looked at him. Blinked twice and then opened his mouth "Who's Gary?"

Kelly smacked him "Twat. No I haven't. He's probably skipping." Simon nodded. He knew what had happened to Gary, hell he could have stopped it if he wanted, but he just let him get killed, all in an effort to get the group together again. Guilt flooded over him.

"Hey Simon, you coming?" He looked up at the door, as he heard Alisha call for him. The blue-eyed man snapped back to reality.

"Yeah." He said shooting her a smirk. It hit him as he walked out side with Alisha, that last time this was when he'd first turned invisible. She walked in front of him and stripped out of the top of her jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around her waist. She had a bikini on and sat on the table to tan. Simon couldn't help but stare, her shoulder blades as she pulled the jumpsuit down, her breasts in the bikini, her stomach, her neck, her butt as she walked in front of him. Every part of her body he'd cherished when they'd been together was now off limits to him, and he had to be honest, that knowledge hurt. He glared at Curtis as he stared at her leaning back on the table Curtis only wanted her for one thing, and if Simon had his way, they would not be happening this time round. He heard Kelly ask a question and remembered what had happened last time.

'You're not alone Kelly.' He thought towards her. He watched as she turned to look at him in confusion before storming away from Nathan.

**o~O~o**

Simon sat on the ground at Alisha's feet as she asked Curtis about his community service. He was slightly jealous that she was paying attention to the runner and not him. But listening to Nathan and Alisha take the shit out of Curtis he couldn't help but smirk. She winked at him as she continued to blabber on about her own community service, he loved listening to her talk, and he couldn't help but smirk as she told the story about the breathalyzer, demonstration on the water bottle. She really was quite good at that, he knew from person experience. The smirk fell off his face when Kelly sprinted through the door. He immediately stood up as she began to yell.

"He's going to kill us!" She pulled the door shut and locked it. "Shit!" He could hear Nathan laughing and was so tempted to slap him.

"Nice entrance! Very dramatic!" Nathan said clapping his hands together sarcastically.

"The probation worker's gone mental! He just attacked me! Something really weird is happening. I'm hearing these voices in my head, it's like I can hear what people are thinking!" Kelly was panicking, and Nathan was making things worse by making fun of her.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis sneered.

"This does sound like complete shit." Alisha said skeptically.

Simon pushed off the wall deciding that the best way to tell them would be by being brutally honest "It's true. The storm changed us. I can move things with my mind. I'm Telekinetic."

Nathan looked at him and laughed before wheeling over to him. "Prove it!" Simon smirked and looked over at Alisha, and then the couch she was sitting on. Focusing his mind he stuck his hand out towards her and lifted it up slightly.

"What the hell!" She yelled as the couch lifted off the ground. Simon dropped the couch and it crashed back on the tiled floor with a bang, sending her a smirk and a wink.

Nathan wheeled towards the door. "Don't go out there he will kill you!" Kelly yelled

"Course he will, cause he's such a badass! A little parlor trick by superman over there doesn't prove anything!" Nathan yelled exasperated.

"Don't!" Kelly screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Right! This is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!" Curtis didn't want to be here anymore, all these people were nuts! He stalked over to the door and unlocked it pulling it wide open. Simon smirked, 'And back we go'.

As he focused back in he heard Curtis yell, "It's true!" Simon looked around as Nathan peeked out the door. He looked as Tony's shadow banged against the window, and listened as Alisha suggested he could have been on Crystal Meth.

"Out the back!" Simon yelled, "We've got to go out the back!" He grabbed Alisha's jumpsuit and dragged her along with him as she stood stock still staring at the door.

"We should call the police!"

Simon shook his head as they ran "He's got all our phones!"

Alisha and Kelly had stopped and started to yell at each other when Simon stepped between them, "Now is not the fucking time!" he yelled.

Nathan, who had ran ahead of the others slipped and yelled in pain as he fell on the ground. Kelly looked down "Is that blood?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh fuck! Jesus Christ!" Nathan started to panic as he wiped his hands all over his jumpsuit "Oh fucking, get it off! Jesus!"

Simon stepped towards the locker, as did Curtis and together they opened it. Last time Simon had stood back as they found Gary, this time, he was stepping up to be leader.

"It's Gary." The blue-eyed man breathed, feeling the need to point out the obvious.

"I did wonder what had happened to him." Nathan squirmed as he spoke, the blood on his hands obviously creeping him out.

"He's gonna kill us." Alisha whispered, tears in her eyes. Simon stepped back from Gary and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding onto her jumpsuit tightly. She leaned into him and he couldn't help but hold her tighter.

"Turn back time! Stop this happening." Nathan growled.

Curtis glared back defensively "I don't know how it works!"

"That's great! That's really useful!"

"Guys! Enough!" Simon yelled he stepped away from Alisha and between the two fighting men.

"C'mon. Don't look at him." Curtis said, he stepped back and grabbed Alisha's arm before Simon could stop him. The dark skinned man gasped "I've gotta have sex with you right now! You're so beautiful!"

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Let's go! Let's do it now!"

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha yelled scared as she reached up to slap him but he grasped her arm activating her power again.

"You're so hot! I'm gonna own you. I'm gonna shag you senseless." Alisha wrenched her arm from his grip again pushing him and stepping backwards out of his grip. "Stop it!"

"What did I do?" Curtis asked confused.

Kelly looked up "Err, you said you were gonna shag her."

Nathan laughed. "And you were getting your chap out."

"It was when you were touching her." Simon said moodily as everyone looked confused. Alisha looked down at her hands as they shook. She looked around quickly and moved towards Nathan touching his neck. Simon wasn't sure whether to be grateful that no one had found out about his 'immunity' to Alisha's powers, or pissed off that she was touching Nathan instead of him this time round. From his perch against the wall he could see the terror and uncertainty in her eyes, and wanted to reach out and touch her like he used to, to hold her face in his hands and kiss her lips softly- he pushed away those thoughts out of his head, Kelly would hear him. And then there'd be trouble.

"What is happening to me?" The frizzy haired girl screeched at the surrounding group but before they could answer the crazed probation worker smashed through the window, brandishing the long strip of metal as he landed. Simon immediately went into action launching himself at Tony, catching the larger man around the middle, sending them both crashing to the floor. Kelly picked up a can of paint and swung it at the back of the man's head as Simon tackled him to the ground.

For a moment everyone stopped, breathing heavily at what they'd just experienced. Simon pulled himself up off the floor with help from Curtis as Nathan looked at them.

"What did you do?" He asked in shock. Kelly stood transfixed staring at the body, and Simon shook his head.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked softly.

"Erh, I'm no doctor but you see the way the back of his head's caved in?" Nathan replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. Everyone jumped back as the man they thought was dead screamed and grasped at Kelly's leg, she reacted by instinct and stomped down hard, kicking the man until he no longer moved. Nathan grasped his hair, "Oh. That should do it." He croaked.

**o~O~o**

Like last time, Simon had suggested they bury the bodies under the Flyover; he'd taken Tony's credit card and booked a one-way ticket to Greece, leaving that very night. Unlike last time it was Simon who suggested the wheelchairs. He took over leadership of the group, last time he just followed along, never quite fitting in until 'Superhoodie' arrived, this was the first thing he'd changed. Last time it was Curtis who became the de-facto leader of the group, and once they had become friends Nathan had been the one Simon had looked up to.

They'd finished burying the bodies in record time. Each was lost in their own world, Curtis complaining about how he shouldn't even be here, Nathan complaining about his 'lack' of a power, Kelly and Alisha were silent not really knowing what to say. Simon shoveled dirt into the sallow grave and watched how effected everyone was by this. Alisha was the worst her arms constantly shook, not from over exertion but from fear.

**o~O~o**

The next day in the locker rooms the blue-eyed time traveller slipped into his jumpsuit, he rolled up the sleeves and left his top buttons undone, having them done up like last time felt too restricting, he wasn't that lost little boy anymore. And he refused to act like it. He looked up to the sound of Nathan whistling.

"So if anyone asks what happened yesterday?" Nathan started apprehensively

Simon cut him off "We say nothing. It was a normal day. We did our community service, we went home, and everything was normal." He stated firmly, receiving nods of respect from the two across from him. He turned and walked out of the change rooms only to come face to face with Sally. He pushed past her without a second glance and moved to stand with the two girls who had exited the room before him.

"Gary and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing. Their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual? Anything at all?"

Simon tuned out as Nathan began to speak, the time traveller been doing that a lot lately. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the woman in front of him. On one hand her death was an accident, he could stop that quite easily in fact as it was he who killed her in the first place. On the other, she'd used him, plain and simple.

As they stood on the roof later, looking down at the lake and watching as Sally left the Community Centre, Simon couldn't help but laugh as Nathan spoke up.

"Well," He began cheerfully putting a cigarette into his mouth, "I think we got away with it!"

Curtis looked at him weirdly "Do you actually believe that or are you really dumb?"

"I actually believe that!" Nathan looked around. "I mean I was there right? I should have one of these bullshit powers!"

"You can have mine." Kelly said annoyed "Wanna know what people here are thinking about you?"

"Not so much no, I want something good. You know? Something off the A-list." He said back snappily.

Simon smirked remembering what he'd said last time, "Maybe you can fly?" He hedged barely holding in a laugh.

Alisha looked at him curiously before bluntly replying, "He's not going to be able to fly."

"Yeah! There's always someone who can fly! Check it out!"

"Don't" Kelly shook her head as Simon suppressed another snicker, his smirk growing wider as Nathan fell to the ground after leaping off a chair on the roof.

"Oh no. That's not it." He groaned and picked himself up off the cement.

"So what happens now? Is this it? Are we going to stay like this forever?" Curtis asked.

Simon smiled "Maybe we're supposed to be super heroes."

"You lot? Superheroes? No offence but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan asked bitterly

"I did not sign up for that!" Alisha sassed. 'No but you signed up to date one' Simon thought wryly.

"Superheroes? I fucking love this guy. You prick!" Nathan glared at the blue-eyed man beside him, whose smirk just grew wider.

"What if there's loads of people like us all over town?" Kelly asked softly.

"Nah. That kind of thing only happens in America. This will fade away. I'm telling you. By this time next week it will be back to the same old boring shit."

Simon smirked as he raised his can to his lips. 'Wait and see my friends. You have no idea.'


	2. Conflicts and Company

**AN: I hope you've liked this so far, I know it's probably been done before, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. I really hope people are actually reading this haha. Anyway, read on and enjoy! READ/REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN MISFITS (2009) I AM MAKING NO PROFITS OFF THIS. I WRITE FOR FUN, THAT IS ALL.**

**Breaking The Loop**

**Chapter Two**

Simon was completely disorientated when we woke up in his small single bed at his parent's house. It felt constricting lying there crammed into his childhood room, after he was so used to waking up in his open plan flat with his girlfriend in his arms. He sat upright with a gasp. Alisha was dead! The blue-eyed man could feel himself begin the decent into a panic before his mind suddenly focused – She was alive, and he was in the past trying to break the loop.

Sucking in a couple of deep breaths he stretched and climbed out of the too small bed, Simon glanced around his room quickly, the planet wall paper, the small figurines, the collection of DVD's containing all his own footage and the laptop sitting opened on his desk. It was just how he remembered it, and it felt oh so wrong! This wasn't his home anymore, he felt out of place in the neat and orderly room, after he had gotten so used to Alisha's slight messiness, her magazines littering the floor, clothes all over the dresser and the floor of the wardrobe. He needed his flat back, their flat back. Looking quickly at the Alarm clock on his bedside table he muttered a curse, he had slept pas the time he usually got up for his workout and was now running late for Community Service. Simon grabbed clothes out of his closet, not paying much attention to what they were, jumped into the shower, got dressed and ran out the door. As he reached the Community Centre, he could see that Alisha was only just arriving as well.

"Late night?" She asked with a grin.

He smirked, "Slept through my alarm."

"I can see." The girl before him laughed, "Your shirt's on backwards."

Simon looked down at the t-shirt he had grabbed noticing that it was indeed on backwards. "Huh, so it is." He smirked and pulled the shirt over his head, turned it around and put it on the right way. He looked at her with a questioning glance. "Better?"

Alisha gulped as she looked at Simon's exposed chest, well who'd have thought he'd be hiding that body under his jumpsuit. "Uhhuh." She replied before walking into the locker rooms to change.

**o~O~o**

"And what because you're all special and I'm not? Yeah well I doubt it!" Nathan complained as the walked along picking up trash, "Think what you want but I have a superpower" his voice went high and mocking on the last word, "and I just need to find out what it is!"

Simon smirked as Alisha spoke up "Maybe you're just super retarded."

"Maybe I've got a whole Spiderman vibe going on. You know, maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit!"

"Yeah, because that makes perfect sense. Why would you be able to climb stuff?" Curtis said in a bored tone.

"I don't know? How is it that you can turn back time? Apparently. Or Superman over here is Telekinetic?"

Simon looked up with a grin, "It's cause we're not 'super retarded'"

"Hah! It's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank load of logic!" Nathan continued with a mocking smile on his face.

"What is that?" Curtis exclaimed looking towards the naked body on the ground. Simon smirked, 'And the fun begins.'

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked dubiously.

Alisha looked around the rest of the group before walking forward and poking the naked man with her trash tongs "Hey nude guy? You're naked!" Everyone took a quickstep back groaning as the man turned over. Simon just smirked and snapped a picture, vowing to send it to Nathan later.

Nathan paled as the man looked up "You!" he yelled furiously. "Hey!" The man took one look at the five teens in jumpsuits and jumped up running awkwardly away as he tired to cover himself.

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed being the only one controlled enough to talk at that present moment.

"He's my mum's- He lives at my mum's!"

"Your step dad has got a massive cock!" Alisha laughed.

"What? No! Jesus! And he's not my step dad! Alright?" Nathan rebuked angrily.

"Did you see that thing?" The fizzy haired girl asked Kelly "That was like, monster big! Your mum must hurt." She continued looking at Nathan, who currently had his fingers in his ears pretending he couldn't hear.

"Why's he naked?"

"He's obviously some kind of pervert. Or he's gay." Alisha clarified.

"Yeah cause that follows." Curtis said annoyed.

"What? He's cruising for rough trade! They love that shit!"

"Oh a little light homophobia. Go for it!"

"He could be a rapist. There's loads of them round here." Kelly said as she joined in on Alisha and Curtis's argument.

Simon spoke up "Maybe he's a werewolf?" He asked jokingly as Nathan turned to glare at him.

"Twat!"

Simon laughed, "It's what happens in films! You turn in to a werewolf and then wake up naked somewhere. Like a zoo." Kelly looked at him incredulously when Nathan turned his back. He shrugged and directed a thought at her with a smile 'Just trying to lighten the mood Kel.'

"He's not a werewolf, alright! This guy is such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm sure if he was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself!" The curly haired boy reasoned hysterically.

"What happens if the storm messed him up?" Kelly asked.

"That's bollocks. What are the chances?"

**o~O~o**

Simon looked around the packed Community Centre as he danced with the elderly women in his arms, her name was Margaret, and she was telling him all about her dear departed Frank and her grandchildren Stephanie and Bradley. As he listened he noticed as Sally lead Alisha over to dance with an elderly man, and her power activate ending with her rushing off to the kitchens. Simon longed for the day when he could tell her everything, but knew that that day was far, far in the future.

The young time-traveller could feel the weight of his phone in his pocket, the video of the storm weighing heavily on his mind. Last time he'd posted it on Mate-share, which is where Sally first made contact with him as Shygirl18. Simon was conflicted. He could post the video and set himself up to be used, playing the game and using her manipulations against her. Or he could not post the video and risk having her go after someone else in the group, and to be completely honest with himself he'd rather not go through that again. He'd put his complete trust in Sally, and she'd crushed him, broken his heart, but if it meant that the others would be safe, he'd go through that again in a heartbeat.

As he continued to dance spinning Margaret around he could see Nathan talking to a young blonde woman. That must have been Ruth, the woman caught in the storm who was turned young again, perhaps he should warn Nathan, but then again, it'd be good for Nathan to learn some humility!

**o~O~o**

Curtis opened his locker door and stopped dead at the sight of the note in his locker. His face paled as he ripped it off the metal door and turned around "Someone knows." He looked up, "They know we killed our probation worker!"

"Is this a wind up?" Kelly asked annoyed from her locker next to Alisha's. She looked to Nathan "Is this you?" She questioned.

"If I was trying to wind you up I think I would have been more creative 'I know what film you saw last summer'."

"This isn't funny!"

"If I wanted to freak you out I would have dug up the body and stuffed that in your locker!" Nathan exclaimed angrily.

"If it wasn't him then who was it?"

"I don't know! We've all done stuff. Besides I bet this is about some other, totally unrelated shit that you've done!"

"Well it's in your locker." Alisha pointed out.

"This was meant for all of us!" Curtis exclaimed. "They're talking about the probation worker!"

"He's right." Everyone stopped arguing at the sound of Simon's voice. "Putting the note in Curtis's locker means they have no evidence, no proof. Whoever it is, is just grasping at straws."

"Well if we're all done freaking out over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be." Nathan said, brushing off all concerns about the note and walking out the door.

"Whoever did it is just trying to freak us out right? So just act normal." Kelly advised before following him out.

**o~O~o**

Simon sat in his half boxed bedroom staring at his laptop screen. It had been an hour since he'd posted the video and he'd just come back from a nice calming free-running/Parkour session to release the pent up nervous energy that had built up inside of him. He'd finally finished cleaning and repairing their apartment, he'd fixed the light panels, the piping and cleared all the rubbish and junk that had littered the floors. Simon had even tracked down the old owners (an elderly couple that it had been given to when the rest of the family moved to America) and brought it off them. All he had to do now was buy a bed and other things that had occupied the space in the apartment when he and Alisha lived there. The blue-eyed man looked up as his computer made a small beep.

'_shygirl18 has added you as a friend'_

It made another beeping sound.

'_Cool videos. Want to chat?'_

Simon looked at the words that had popped up on the computer screen. He knew he should reply, but almost couldn't bring himself to write back, fearful for what he'd say. He'd felt so much guilt for causing her death the first time around and now here he was planning to do the same thing all over again. Suddenly a rush of anger and bitterness overtook him. Indirectly it was Sally's fault that Alisha had died in his original time line. If Sally hadn't tricked him into kissing her, believing that that was the reason she was 'resurrected' then he and Alisha wouldn't have fought and ended up in that bathroom, having sex, only for them to come out, on top of the world, for the girl he loved to die in his arms.

'_Hi'_

'_Hi yourself.'_

Hook. Line. And Sinker. He'd got her.

**o~O~o**

Curtis watched as Alisha walked towards him, heels in hand, bra strap slipping off one shoulder and her hair a mess. He couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed, having an almost hypnotic effect on him.

"You look like you had a good night."

She smirked, "It was alright."

"Don't that tag thing mean you've got a curfew?" The dark skinned man asked curiously.

"Ugh, I'm not going to let a little thing like that stop me from having a good time." She took the drink bottle from his hand and took a sip. "You should come out with us sometime."

Curtis sat back "I would you know, but ah, my mum told me to stay away from girls like you."

Alisha leaned in to whisper in his ear "Your mum has never met a girl like me." The green-eyed girl backed away from him and walked towards the Community Centre, swaying her hips as she went. Thanks to her new 'power' she could have any guy she wanted anywhere at anytime, but she knew it wasn't real. She could have Curtis in a heartbeat. After all it only took one touch. Deep down she wanted more than a meaningless hook up. She wanted someone to love her, for her, for her quirks and personality, not for her body. Unfortunately any and all chance of Alisha Bailey getting her happily ever after died in that storm.

"It's him! It's the guy that lives with my mum!" Nathan said to Kelly as Alisha walked out of the locker rooms. "He was out there last night. This is evidence."

"What am I looking at?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cock, Anus, a bit of ball sack."

"Erh what's that?"

"That's ball sack." Kelly looked at Nathan disgusted. He shrugged "It's from a low angle! Jesus."

"Why, where were you last night?" Kelly asked pressing the brown-eyed boy for details. He dodged the question instead running towards Simon.

"Here Superman, look. Cock, anus, a bit of ball sack. Yeah?"

Simon smirked and looked at the phone "What is that?" He asked knowing it would annoy his friend.

"That's cock! Look this guy is living with my mum we gotta do something!" Nathan yelled exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"Like what?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Can you get me a gun?"

"I ain't getting you a gun."

"Come on! You know someone right! Just a little one, nothing too leery."

Kelly looked at him like he was stupid. "There's no way, I'm getting a dick head, like you, a gun!"

"You can get a gun off the internet." Simon pointed out from his seat against the wall, he had is phone camera raised, remembering what had come next. He wasn't sure why he was still documenting everything that went on, just that he was. They were his friends, to be honest the tight knit little group was almost like a majorly messed up little family. But the young time traveller wouldn't have it any other way.

"Really? Well what if we just go round there tonight. We'll talk to him, we'll be mature and polite, yeah? And then we'll just tell him to fuck off."

"What if he says no?" Kelly asked.

"Err, I don't know. We'll improvise?" Nathan looked around "So who's with me?"

Alisha flipped a page in her magazine, Curtis turned away to continue unstacking chairs whilst Kelly just shook her head. Nathan's jaw dropped. "Oh. It's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience." Everyone looked at him blankly. "Humph? Last week? You know?" His voice lowered. "The situation." Seeing that no one was reacting he yelled "We killed our probation worker!"

"Jesus Christ! Shut up you twat!" Simon yelled he'd forgotten how loud Nathan had said that. It was a damn miracle that Sally hadn't heard them the first time round!

"You really are super retarded!" Alisha exclaimed angrily "How about you shut up and stop trying to get us arrested! Fool!"

Nathan looked around "That counts for nothing?"

"Fucking prick." Curtis muttered.

Last time Simon had offered to help, but remembering what had happened last time kept him quiet. He wasn't that guy anymore, and he and Nathan were sort of friends at this point, but it wasn't Nathan's words that kept him from speaking up. It was the memory of sitting in the Locker room invisible, for almost an hour when Kelly and Alisha had come in and stripped down to their underwear. Seeing Alisha in the jumpsuit was temptation enough. He did not need to see her in her underwear. His control was nowhere near good enough to handle that and not be able to touch her. So instead he stayed quiet, joining Curtis in setting out chairs.

**o~O~o**

"Oi, what happened to you?" Curtis asked as they approached Nathan who was on the ground, back against a cement pillar, smoking under the flyover.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing." He replied grumpily. "Lying in the sand my friend."

"Some old woman was looking for you." Kelly spoke up looking at Nathan curiously, before her face changed to one of disgust and incredulity "You shagged her!"

"Yeah yeah, nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to." Nathan said hysterically.

Everyone looked sick, "You totally screwed her!"

The boy in question looked like a deer caught in the headlights "No." He jumped to his feet "No!"

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis said faintly "Nah that is wrong!"

Simon's smirk was back, "Did you enjoy it?" He asked cheekily.

"Shut up you prick!"

"I think he enjoyed it." Simon said with a laugh.

Curtis's eyes widened "Are you into that?"

"No! No!"

Alisha laughed

"She didn't look like that when we started." Nathan justified, "Okay, you remember that bird Ruth? From Tuesday?" He gestured with his arms, "Beautiful? Yeah? That wrinklie old bint? That's her! It was the storm. It made her young again."

"Please. Please tell me you didn't…" Alisha trailed off instead opting to mime the rest of her question. Nathan looked sick. "Oh my god! He did!" She dissolved into giggles as Simon and Curtis laughed. "Gods sake!"

Nathan walked off annoyed with Kelly trailing behind him looking apologetic "Nathan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell them it just came out!"

"Oh well great job! Nice one. Well done." He turned away "Oh! And stay outta my head!"

"Granny fucker!" She yelled after him.

**o~O~o**

'_I love chatting to you'_ Simon was once again seated at his desk, staring at his laptop screen. He was so smitten with 'Shygirl18' the first time around. She was his escape from the torment that was his life. It hurt to realise just how much he'd relied on her talking to him.

'_I want to know what you look like. Send me a photo.'_

'_No photos. Use your imagination. Talk later.' _

He slammed the Laptop screen shut. This was so frustrating! The young man hadn't realised just how hard it would be to come back. Simon looked around his room. It was almost fully packed now. His relationship with his parents had all but completely shattered the moment he was given community service. He remembered the disappointed look his mum gave him, or the anger on his dad's face or the disappointment behind his words. 'You've just screwed up your life Simon! Good luck getting any kind of respectable job now! You'll be living off us the rest of your life!' The way he'd shook his head and walked away.

They'd avoided him from then on. The only on in the house that would talk to him was his little sister. Sarah, she truly was his saving grace. She'd be the one who'd cheer him up when he was down, sing him to sleep when he'd had a rough day at school. She was only two years younger than him, but at times she was the older sibling. He couldn't help but smile remembering the way she'd stood up for him the last time around after their parents had kicked him to the curb. It wouldn't happen that way this time, he was moving out voluntarily. Simon looked up at a knock on his door, he smiled at the small brunette with light blue almost grey eyes that stood in the doorframe.

"You're really going aren't you." She said quietly

Simon got up and grabbed her hands leading her to his bed and sitting her down next to him. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and held her close. "I am. I'm moving house Sare, not time zones. You'll still see me."

"No I won't. You won't come back here. Those twats in the kitchen hate you. And I hate them for hating you! It's not fair! One mistake and they basically throw you out!"

Simon smiled softly. "I'm leaving by choice Sare-bear. They're not throwing me out."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "But they're the reason you're leaving." She hiccupped "You're my big brother! You're not supposed to leave me!"

Simon wiped the tear off her cheek and leaned over to get a small box off his bedside table. He placed it in her small hand. "Open it." He urged. The taller boy watched as his little sister opened the small wooden box and pulled out a key. She looked at it questioningly. "That's a key to my apartment. My new home. As my little sister I thought you might like to be able to come visit me whenever you wanted-" Simon was cut off as Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers waist. Last time, the relationship he had with his little sister had suffered when he'd been kicked out, (By suffered he meant that their parents had banned her from going anywhere near him, saying that he was a bad influence and he'd get her hurt. Or worse, killed.) and he refused to let that happen again, besides he knew Alisha would like her.

"I'm going to miss you Si." Sarah whispered.

"I know you will Sare. I'm gonna miss you too."

**o~O~o**

It was a slightly subdued Simon who went to community service the next day. He went through the day silently, not caring what the others thought of him, tonight he'd be moving out and leaving his little sister alone with his crappy parents. 'At least they still love her.' He thought to himself, not noticing Kelly looking at him curiously.

"I told you there was a group of people that got messed up by the storm but you didn't even believe me." Kelly bragged to Nathan deciding to forget about Simon's thoughts for now.

"Yeah well I was wrong. Wasn't I" Nathan replied snappily. "There's a hurricane of weird shit going on out there." He looked at Alisha who was happily making fun of him. "Oh, another oral sex gag. Brilliant!"

Simon shut his door with a bang, "We need to be ready for when they come after us."

"What you talking about?"

"The other people who got caught in the storm." He replied annoyed. They needed to take this seriously! It's what had gotten most of them killed at least once, or in Nathan's case a few times.

"Erm, why would they come after us?" Curtis asked.

"Because that's what people do! There are five of us together her four of us have 'active' powers, Nathan thinks he has a power but hasn't activated it yet, how many others that were caught in the storm were in a group? I'm guessing none, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be ready should they come after us!"

Nathan spoke up joyfully ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces "Yeah well if they do we'll just tell them it was all your fault!"

Simon laughed bitterly and pointed at Nathan "Twat."

Nathan flipped him off and turned to open his locker. He stopped dead, his voice having gone up an octave when he began to speak. "You know that note you found in your locker? I think it was talking about the Probation Worker."

They all turned to stare at the note in the locker, a missing poster of Tony with the words 'I know' written across it in black permanent marker. 'Maybe that would get them to take this seriously' Simon mused.

**o~O~o**

Several hours later Simon moved the last box into his partially finished apartment. He'd finally brought a bed, a nicer one than his original time line with a soft mattress and a decorated bed head. He'd brought a table set and a couch too, and his parents, in a rare moment of charity had brought him a plasma screen T.V to mount on the wall. He suspected that the reason they'd brought him it was as a thankyou for moving the fuck out of their house. It had taken a joint effort from himself and Sarah to get everything into the apartment, his little sister had wanted to help so as soon as she had knocked off school (and himself off Community Service) they'd finished moving his stuff out of his room and into the apartment.

When he'd been renovating it, he'd decided that it would be a good idea to make a bigger wardrobe (He knew that if he and Alisha ever got together again, they'd need the extra closet space, that girl truly had a lot of clothes) and section off the bathroom so it wasn't just out in the open, in the middle of the apartment, where anyone could walk in and see you. As he lied on the bed he couldn't help but be proud of his accomplishment. Yes, there were copious amounts of boxed stacked next to the lift, and yes it was still quite bare but it was home. His home.

For a moment he thought of putting the clocks on the wall, like Superhoodie had done, but immediately decided against it, he was not going to be that guy, because in the end, even he failed to keep Alisha alive. This time it would be different. It was already different, by going back this far he'd already broken the loop, he just needed to make sure that in doing so, he hadn't created an even more complicated loop. Only time would tell. But in the mean time, Simon was going to change all he could.


	3. Miscommunications

**AN: So what are your thoughts so far? This chapter is mostly dialogue so I hope you still like it :) Do you guys like Sarah? I upped her age a bit from Cannon and I didn't know her name so I made one up hah :)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN MISFITS (2009) I AM MAKING NO PROFITS OFF THIS. I WRITE FOR FUN, THAT IS ALL.**

**Breaking the Loop**

**Chapter Three**

"Someone knows we killed him." Kelly said softly as they stood in the locker rooms.

"Do you think it could be Sally?" Simon asked absentmindedly, he'd had this conversation before and knew full well it was Sally putting up the notes. No, Simon was watching Alisha. He knew that it was around this time that she started going off the metaphorical deep end, using her power on Curtis and sleeping with random guys in an effort to feel something. He watched as she applied that pink lip-gloss that he loved so much and tried to think of how he'd change things.

"Who's Sally?" Curtis asked.

Simon looked at him like he was stupid. "The probation worker?"

"Ooh Sally, how'd you know her name?" Nathan taunted.

"She told us you twit."

Nathan looked embarrassed. "Oh. Well, she didn't show up til after we'd killed the other Probation Worker." He looked triumphant. "I suppose you know his name too?"

Simon flipped him off as Kelly spoke again "He's right, she wasn't here."

"How are we going to find out who put the notes in our lockers. It's not as if one of us can turn invisible." Curtis asked.

Nathan looked delighted "Maybe that's it! I could turn invisible!" He concentrated, closing his eyes before gasping and opening them. Simon deciding that it was time for payback started looking around confused.

"Oh my god! He's disappeared!"

"Can't you see me?" Nathan asked excited, waving his arms in front of Simon's face.

Simon gasped "No." His arm suddenly snapped up and his hand struck Nathan's cheek leaving a bright pink handprint "You're invisible!" He laughed.

Kelly smiled and Curtis snickered as Nathan pouted. "Damn."

"We could put up cameras?" Kelly suggested.

"Nah, they'd notice. We'll just have to wing it." Curtis said. "Sound like a plan?" He asked the group. He turned to Alisha, "You alright with that yeah?"

"Works for me."

The small group nodded and walked outside, only to be greeted with an overly happy volunteer. "Okay so all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa."

"Just another day in paradise." Alisha said sarcastically.

"Yeah well. I'm sure the people receiving them will be really grateful for all the hard work."

"Well they should be. They're getting a free wardrobe." Alisha replied annoyed as she dumped a garbage bag full of clothes on the already huge pile.

"That's so wrong." Curtis told her. She shrugged not caring.

"Right, these are the categories they need to be sorted into. It's children's clothes, shoes, coats, that sort of thing. So if you've got any questions feel free to ask."

Nathan raised his hand "If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?"

"If you've got any relevant questions. Just ask." The volunteer turned and began to walk away, "Oh and if it's on dry land? I'd bet on the bear." He walked off checking out Alisha as he went. Simon's fists clenched, she wasn't just a toy to look at.

"Hey look!" Alisha said as she picked up a jacket. Nathan, Kelly and Simon looked at each other smirked and ran at the pile of clothes diving in. The hall soon turned into complete and utter chaos, clothes flying everywhere as they threw them around trying stuff on and sorting them into random piles. Curtis pushed Alisha into the pile causing her to somersault into the middle and into Simon's arms. Her breath caught in her throat when she made eye contact with the blue-eyed man.

"If you wanted to be in my arms you could have just asked." He said with a cocky smirk and a wink.

She smiled, pushed his chest, and stood up. "Whatever superman." Simon smiled, when Nathan had called him Superman the first time he hadn't expected it to stick. But apparently it had.

Nathan picked up a green boot "Ski wear. Classic! Try walking 10 miles to the well in these." He made a face and threw it away carelessly. "Hey, hey, hey who am I?" He asked the group in general as he put on yellow goggles and began to sing.

"Why are you impersonating Bono?"

"See! Superman get's it!" Nathan yelled happily.

The small group surrounding the pile of clothes looked up as a door slammed, a dark skinned girl walked in followed by Sally.

"Who's that?"

"This girl I had a fight with." Kelly explained, "I've gotta do some restorative justice bollocks with her."

Nathan nodded slightly and turned to the two that had just entered. "Hey! Bono yeah?"

Sally looked at him oddly. "What?"

"I don't know why I bother." The boy looked annoyed before turning to Simon. "Superman? You're my favourite."

Sally ignored the boy and looked at Kelly. "Jodi's here. Come on." The girl in question got up and stomped over to the probation workers office looking distinctly sullen. Alisha was on the opposite side of the room holding up to her chest a short white dress covered with red spots, the volunteer from earlier gave her a quick once over and smiled.

"It suits you." He dumped another bag of clothes on the floor and gave her a wide smile as he walked out. Alisha looked down and smirked, turning around happily and going back to work.

By this time Nathan had found some roller-skates, and was happily skating along the corridors of the Community Centre, he rolled past the probation worker's office bellowing at the top of his lungs a very off-key note. Simon smiled, well that was one way to piss off Sally. Simon snickered as she pulled the office door open angrily.

"Take the roller-skates off. And the goggles!" She told him from the doorframe, when he just stood there looking at her blankly she yelled, "Take them off!"

A few minutes later the group of four looked up as Sally pulled Jodi out of the office, the dark skinned girl was yelling at Kelly and the blonde threw a chair at her to repay the favour.

"Kelly!" Yelled the pissed off probation worker.

"What! I was trying to be nice!" The angry girl yelled back insolently. Before storming off as she looked at the faces of the others.

"Well, I think that went well?" Curtis said as the others broke into snickers.

**o~O~o**

"You're so messed up. And you don't even know it." Curtis told her bitingly as he stormed out of the bathrooms. Simon having walked in just to hear him yell at Alisha could have hit himself. With all the fun he'd been having with Nathan, he'd completely forgotten about what had happened with Alisha and Curtis.

"Alisha?" He asked softly, not expecting to get a reply. The blue-eyed boy heard her slide down the wall and walked towards the sound. He found her with her back pressed against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her, leaving a small gap between them. "You want to talk?"

She looked at him not really seeing him. "Distract me?" She reached over and was about to touch his partially exposed arm when he touched her elbow softly. Alisha looked down as he shook his head.

"You don't need to touch me for me to like you Alisha." He told her quietly 'I'm already there.' He thought to himself. She pulled her arm back and once again wrapped it around her legs. Simon looked at her and spoke up again. "Did you know I have a sister?" Alisha looked at him blankly wondering where he was going with this. "Her name is Sarah, she's 16, turning 17. She has blue eyes like mine, except they're almost grey, long dark brown hair, and she's a shortie," He bumped her shoulder affectionately, "Like you. She wants to be a singer when she's older and she loves acting and dancing." Simon looked at Alisha again noticing that the tears had begun to dry up. "She's a bit of a nerd, but I think she got that from me." He laughed quietly, "I miss her a lot. I don't get to see her much anymore, not since I moved out, my parents have banned me from their house. They say I'm a bad influence on Sare, which is ridiculous since I practically raised her."

Alisha sniffled, "Your sister sounds amazing."

"She is." He looked at her again, "Just like you."

Alisha smiled slightly and got up off the ground, brushing herself off and looked at the brunette still seated on the floor. "I'd offer you a hand, but we both know how that ends."

Simon smirked and jumped up, and stretched. He looked intently at the girl before him. "You're going to be okay Alisha. Trust me."

**o~O~o**

Simon looked around the apartment happy with how it had turned out, he'd set up his desk, unpacked over three quarters of the boxes and it was finally starting to look like home again, minus the feminine touches of Alisha's style. Along the wall which was once occupied by four huge count down clocks were the beginnings of a photo wall, there weren't many pictures up there yet, a few of himself and Sarah, and a few of them with their parents back when things were happy. Simon knew that eventually, the whole wall would be covered with photos of the gang, photos of his life with them.

The time traveller looked up as his Laptop beeped. Here was the major bump in his plan. Sally. What the hell was he going to do about her? He could still remember what he's said last time, and was planning to follow the same script, if only to keep the others safe.

'_They treat me like I'm nobody.'_

'_They don't know you like I do.' _

'_Have you got a boyfriend?'_

'_I did have. Not anymore.'_

He wanted to throw something, to break something. Every time he sat down to talk to her, he was reminded of the day Alisha died, and that hurt.

**o~O~o**

Last time he'd walked by the flyover because of idle curiosity. This time he'd walked by on purpose, it was time to dig up the bodies. Oh the joy. He should have just suggested they dump them in the river in the first place. But no! He just had to do the same thing didn't he. Stupid, stupid, stupid! As he walked towards the community centre he was almost run over by a mustard coloured car. Sally's car, she jumped out with a smile on her face.

"Hi!"

"Err, hi?"

"Nice shirt. That colour really suits you." She said with a smile. 'Right, well that shirt is getting burned tonight.' He thought annoyed, he didn't want anything associated with her, not after she'd cost him everything he held dear. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Fine." He forced a smile and turned to walk away. As he pushed open the door to the roof he noticed Nathan with his hands pressed against his temples straining to look at a glass bottle. "What the hell are you doing? You know what never mind we've got a problem."

"Will you shut up! I nearly had it." Nathan yelled dejected as Simon broke his concentration.

Simon turned to Curtis "What the fuck is he doing?"

"He's trying to smash a bottle with his mind." The man replied in a monotone.

Simon looked towards Nathan again. "Dude that's my power. Get your own."

"This is bullshit! I've got a power, I know it!" He grabbed his package "I can feel it in my balls. It's like a soft vibrating. You guys get that right?"

"No! Listen to me you prat, they're going to dig up the bodies!" Simon yelled. Both men turned to look at him in shock. "They're building an Environmental monitoring station under the flyover."

"They're building a what? That sounds made up. Are we supposed to know what that is?" Nathan asked insolently. Simon cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Do I look like I'm making this up? When they dig the foundations they'll find the bodies."

Cutis got up, "C'mon we've got to tell the others."

They walked quickly downstairs, Simon breaking off to get changed, he met Alisha in the locker rooms and gave her a small smile as he stripped off into his jumpsuit. She returned the smile and waited for him to finish changing before walking out with him to join Curtis and Nathan at the clothes pile. The three men quickly filled her in on what was going on.

"We need to move them." Curtis said getting straight down to business.

"A couple of questions. How? Where? Are you outta your mind?" Nathan sassed.

"If we leave them there, they'll find them!" He whispered back furiously.

"Oh where as digging them up and wandering around with them. That's a really low risk strategy."

"Well if you've got a better idea, let's hear it!"

"Yeah I do have a better idea! Why don't you-" Nathan whistled and gestured with his fingers "-and stop us killing the probation worker in the first place."

Curtis glared at him. "Show me how it works and I'll do it!"

"We need a car." The arguing men turned to look at Simon questioningly. "How else are we going to move the bodies?"

Nathan looked at him stupidly "Have you got a car?"

"No. But the probation worker does." He replied with a smirk.

"Where have you been?" Alisha asked Kelly as she walked towards them.

"I had to go to the doctors."

"Yeah well while you were getting your smear test, big shock, we found out the bodies are gonna be dug up!" Nathan whisper yelled annoyed.

"They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover." Simon supplied at Kelly's shocked glance.

"Sound's like bullshit right!" Nathan said as he folded a shirt.

"How are we going to get her car?" Alisha asked.

"Whose car?" Asked the Blonde who'd taken a seat on a nearby table.

"Sally's"

"Who's Sally?"

"The probation worker!"

"Really? We're a bunch of young offenders and not one of us knows how to steal a car? That's pathetic!" Nathan groused.

"Look, I'll borrow my dad's car." Alisha spoke up.

Curtis laughed sarcastically "Cause you're banned from driving so that makes sense right."

"Oh, you're like a whiney little bitch!" She snapped back at the dark skinned man.

"Guy's c'mon we need to work together." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Alisha and Curtis "Think of it as a team building exercise. Huh? I'm feeling this. Are we feeling this?"

Alisha yanked herself out of his arms. "Prick."

Later that night they all stood around Alisha's car.

"So what do we do with them when we dig them up?" Alisha asked curiously.

"We weigh them down and toss them in the lake." Curtis suggested.

"We do that and you know what happens next week? The council are all like 'let's drag the lake'. So predictable!"

"Yeah so we bury them somewhere else." The frizzy haired girl pointed out.

"Enough with the digging and the burying already! We should boil them in a bath of sulphuric acid, serial killer style!"

"How about we store them at the Community Centre until we know what to do with them." Simon suggested wryly before adding "I know Nathan nicked the keys."

"Oh great. The Community Centre! Cause they have a special room for rotting corpses!" Curtis said annoyed as he got into the car, slamming the door behind him.

"There's a disused store room upstairs. And yes Superman, I've got a key."

"Why have you got a key?"

"I nicked them because I'm living in the Community Centre. Okay. Happy?" Nathan replied, "Big secret revealed."

It took them at least four hours to dig up the bodies, the boys took shifts digging up the shallow graves Simon tagged Curtis in and the dark skinned man jumped into the hole. Simon had never been so glad for the weights training he'd been doing, although when he'd started lifting weights, digging up bodies had not been at the forefront of his mind. He leant against a cement pillar and caught his breath, it had been a long night and the bickering between Alisha and Curtis was grating on his last nerve.

"Oh man. It stinks!" Curtis groaned.

Nathan retched and stabbed his shovel into the ground hearing a sicking crunch. "I think I've got something." He scraped away the loose dirt with the shovel and groaned when he unearthed a hand. He looked up "Oops."

They'd finished digging up the bodies and stuffed them in the boot of Alisha's car, quickly filling up the gaping holes they'd left. Simon slammed the boot shut and looked towards Alisha.

"We're set. Let's go."

"Ah, hello? Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Nathan asked as he waved Tony's severed hand. Simon lifted up the boot again and gestured to Nathan to throw it in. He missed and it hit the windscreen.

"Jesus!" Alisha yelled.

"Sorry." Nathan laughed as he waved the hand again.

It took them another hour to drag them into the storeroom at the Community Centre, they didn't talk instead opting to get the job done. The silence was interrupted by Kelly's shrill scream as Nathan attempted to take off her take and succeeded in taking off her wig as well.

"Geez Nathan! Did you know she was bald?" Simon asked annoyed.

"Course not! Twat!"

Simon cuffed the curly haired boy on the back of his head. "Well go after her you prick!"

"Right." Nathan agreed and ran after Kelly.

Alisha looked at Simon quickly and nodded towards to Curtis discreetly. "Well I'll just leave you two alone." Simon said awkwardly and locked the storeroom door, walking quickly down the corridor. He knew how this conversation ended and decided to wait out by Alisha's car. He was leaning against the driver's side door when she stormed out of the Community Centre. The sight of the dark haired man leaning against her car seemed to only enrage her further.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Are you planning to yell at me too?" She asked bitterly.

Simon looked at her "Yeah, cause that's what I was planning to do." He replied sarcastically

"Why do you care?"

"Cause someone needs to."

"You think people don't care about me?" She stalked closer to him, her body inches from his "People fucking love me Simon, they love my body, they worship it, people fall at my feet begging me to sleep with them. How is that not caring?" She said huskily.

Simon couldn't help but shift his body towards hers. This was the closest they'd been since he'd come back. "They don't care about _you_ Alisha, your power turns everyone on, whatever they feel for you is lust. You think that just because people are begging to sleep with you mean's they respect you? Far from it! To them you're just an easy lay!" He looked at her angrily, "You don't respect yourself, and you don't respect anyone around you. You used your power on Curtis and practically raped him! He didn't want it but when you touched him he had no fucking choice!"

Alisha recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "That's not true he wanted it! He told me he wanted it!"

Simon shook his head sadly, "You don't get it Alisha! You were touching him, he had no control over himself. Curtis said whatever you wanted to hear."

"No." Alisha shook her head viciously. "No! No, no, no, no! You're wrong Simon! They want me! Curtis wants me!"

"God! You're so thick! Why won't you listen?" Simon yelled exasperated.

"Because you're wrong!"

Simon pushed off the car and turned his back on her walking away. He yelled over his shoulder as he walked off, "You know what Alisha, do whatever the fuck you want! Don't come crying to me when you realise that you're all alone!"

"I'll never be alone! People love me! Curtis loves me! You're just a jealous prick!" She screamed after him as he raised his hand and flipped her off. "Ugh!" The frizzy haired girl screamed in anger as she wrenched the door to the car open. Stepping inside she slammed the door shut behind her and hit the steering wheel angrily her anger soon turned to tears as she gripped the wheel in front of her tightly. One thought kept shooting through her mind. 'What if he was right?'

**o~O~o**

"We should bury the bodies under the foundations of the environmental monitoring station before they pour in the concrete." Simon said the next day as they stood around a pile of boxes, Simon felt guilty as Alisha looked anywhere but at him.

Nathan shook his head slightly as if to clear it, "So your plan is; we dig up the bodies and then re-bury them in exactly the same place? You're a genius!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"That works!" Curtis said happily. "They won't find them under concrete with a big arse building planted on top!"

Kelly agreed "Yeah, that's smart!"

"Pfft. It's okay." Nathan offered moodily.

The volunteer, Alex, walked over, "'Kay guys, if you want to err, grab a box? And follow me." Simon watched as Alisha turned away from the blonde as well. 'Did she?' He wondered, he knew they'd gone to the park together, but had they slept together earlier than that? "Guys do you wanna grab a box? Everyone? Everybody. Please, thank you, this way!"

The small group looked at each other and disgruntledly picked up the boxes, following the blonde man.

A few hours later Simon approached Alisha out side, she was leaning against the chest high wall that looked over the lake. She looked to be deep in thought as she stared into space, he almost hated to interrupt her, but it was either him or Curtis, and call him selfish, he wanted to be on her mind, even if she was only angry at him.

"Can you get your dad's car again?" He asked loudly.

She turned around and glared at him "So now you're only talking to me when you want something? Classy."

"It's not like that. Let's just get this done." Simon replied annoyed.

"Ask me nicely and I'll think about it."

"I'm not begging you. You're being a brat, this is your life on the line as well."

"You're not all that you know! You're not a leader! You're just an insecure little boy trying to walk in Daddy's shoes." She'd walked forward, like the night before they were face to face, with just inches between them

Simon laughed bitterly as he looked into her eyes. "And here I thought this whole Bitch façade you had going on was just that. A façade, well turns out I was wrong! You're just a selfish bitch!" Alisha's hand snapped forward and slapped him. Hard. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned away.

The shorter girl looked up and caught sight of Alex. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked towards him "What you up to now?" She asked him sweetly.

"I was just going home." He replied slightly confused.

"Would you like to go to the park?"

His face lit up "Erh, yeah." Alisha gave Simon one more glance before walking off with the kind volunteer.

Simon reached after her "Alisha." He said quietly. She paused and shook her head. "Alisha! Come back! Please!" He reached for her again "I'm sorry."

Nathan, Kelly and Curtis walked outside "Where's she going?" Nathan asked half annoyed, half curious.

"Erh is she hooking up with him?" Kelly asked disgusted.

"Ohh that is definitely on." Nathan replied

"How do we move the bodies without her car? Damn it!" Curtis exclaimed.

"We can't." Simon muttered, "Look, we need a car and since we can't get Alisha's, Sally's is the next best option."

"Who's Sally?"

"The probation worker dumbass!" Simon replied frustrated, "One of you needs to get the key's and the stiffs. I'll deal with Alisha. All good?"

Curtis nodded. "All good."

Simon nodded and jogged after Alisha. He had a vague idea where the two had went the last time but as he was occupied stealing Sally's car keys, he hadn't been the one to go after her. He made it to the park in good time and quickly spotted the volunteer's car. He could hear Alisha screaming, yelling for the guy to stop.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled as he sprinted to the car and wrenched the door open, hooking his arms around Alisha's waist and pulling her out of the open door, he cradled her in his arms and placed her softly on the grass behind them. He stormed back over to the car and pulled the blonde out and crashed his right fist into the guy's face, feeling the satisfying crunch of his nose beneath his fist. The volunteer dropped to the ground clutching his face. Simon sneered down at him. "When a girl says no you stop you fucking prick!" And delivered a sharp kick to the already groaning male. He turned to Alisha "Are you alright?"

"You touched me." She said disbelievingly.

"What?"

Alisha stood up. "When you pulled me out of the car, you touched my arm.

Simon shook his head. She wasn't ready for this, not at all. "No I didn't."

"I'm not fucking lying Simon! You touched me I know it!"

"I didn't touch you Alisha, if I did I would have ended up just like him." He replied slowly, almost begging her to believe him.

"No! I'm not imagining it. I'm not!" Alisha cried hysterically, she reached forward like lightning and grasped his hand holding it firmly. Simon stood in shock. She wasn't supposed to do that. Alisha gasped slightly, "You're not affected." She said in wonder staring at their intertwined hands, they seemed to fit together perfectly and she couldn't help but marvel at how right it felt. Her stare turned accusing. "You knew. You knew I could touch you and you wouldn't be affected. How?" She wrenched her hand away from his, and Simon's face fell at the lack of contact. "How did you know? Tell me!"

"I-" Simon was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was Nathan, "It's Nathan. They were moving the bodies, I've got to answer this." Alisha grabbed the phone out of his hands and hung up.

"No. You've got to answer me! How did you know?" She yelled. The enraged girl groaned as the phone in her hands rang again. She flipped it open and answered it. "What!"

"Alisha? Why are you answering Superman's phone?" Simon could faintly hear Nathan's voice from the other end of the line.

"Because he's a twat that's why! What do you want?" She replied testily.

"Well someone left the keys in the ignition, but there's no point naming names at this stage, it's done now, so the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car." He trailed off "Just thought you'd want to know."

"You idiotic twat! How stupid can you be? You know what? Figure it out yourself Nathan! I'll see you tomorrow." Alisha looked back at Simon, her anger gone, now replaced by a sad bitterness. The small girl took a seat on the ground. "You're the first person I've touched since the storm that hasn't been affected by my powers and you won't tell me how you can do it. Why Simon?"

He walked closer to her again and half reached out to touch her cheek, but dropped his hand at the last second. "I wish I could tell how Alisha. I do, but I don't know how I did it. I swear I don't."

"You're lying. I know you're lying to me!"

"Alisha," Simon started.

"No. Go home Simon. Just go." She said sadly, wrapping her hands around her knees, as if she was trying to hold herself together. The boy in question couldn't bear to leave her here alone. Not now, not like this.

"I'll walk you home. I'm not leaving you here." He said.

"No."

"Yes." Simon replied and pulled her up off the ground "I'm taking you home."

Realising that agreeing with him would be easier than fighting she just nodded and walked beside him. It was going to be a long walk home.

**o~O~o**

Simon stood at the glass door watching Nathan pace and check his phone nervously. He'd arrived early this morning, remembering how panicky Nathan had been the first time, the shorter boy was trying to think of a way to calm him down. Simon quickly decided that Nathan was one hell of a lost cause and turned his thoughts back to Alisha, he'd thought of her all last night, they'd walked back to her place together, not talking, not looking at each other and definitely not touching each other. Suffice to say it was awkward, and he was far from her good graces. Simon looked up as he heard Curtis pounding on the glass window. Nathan ran over to them fumbling as he unlocked the door for the three outside.

"Did any of yous get any sleep last night?" He asked loudly as they walked inside.

"No." Curtis replied.

"We would have been arrested by now if she'd found the bodies." Alisha pointed out once again looking anywhere but at Simon.

"Maybe they're waiting til we're all together," Simon suggested as he walked towards the group. "However I prefer Alisha's more optimistic idea." He added.

"Now why would you say something like that!?" Nathan yelled panicked.

"Did you not hear what he said at the end?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Yes but that doesn't matter!" He replied hysterically.

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked the collective group.

"Around eight o'clock."

With that last sentence the group all ran outside taking their hiding place behind the dumpsters. Simon looked around as Nathan clung to Kelly happily stating that everything would be okay as Kelly drove into the parking lot. He stood next to Alisha, who was currently leaning over him to see what was happening, this was a new cruel form of torture from her and the worse thing was she didn't even know she was doing it!

"Oh don't, don't!" Alisha whispered scared as Sally opened the boot of her car, Simon glanced towards Curtis and knew that they'd be spinning back any second now.

"She's gonna get outta the car, she's gonna walk to the boot and she's going to find the bodies!" Curtis whisper yelled.

"How do you know?" Alisha replied angrily.

"It's already happened once!"

"So now you rewind time! Oh get the bodies!" Nathan groaned exasperated, he quickly let go of Kelly and picked up a cement brick the size of his hand as ran around the dumpsters throwing it through Sally's windshield just as she walked towards the boot of her car.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's just pure mindless vandalism!" Nathan replied happily as he looked at his handy work.

"What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient!" The pissed off probation worker yelled as her mind processed the damage done to her car.

Nathan smirked "If I was mentally deficient I would have missed!" He pointed to the car, "Check that out. Bullseye!"

"My office! Now." Nathan didn't move. "Now!"

**o~O~o**

They'd managed to bury the bodies just in time as the concrete was poured over the top less than an hour later. As they stood on the rooftop each member of the group congratulated Simon and Nathan on their quick thinking, it made them laugh and high five each other happily.

Simon walked through the Community Centre with a large box full of clothing when he was pulled aside by the annoying volunteer. He could see Alisha by the vending machine and wanted to talk to her but first he had to deal with this annoying prick.

"Yesterday, in the car. I don't even know what happened."

Simon fixed the man with a glare. "You go anywhere near her again and I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yep. Got it!" He squeaked picking up a box and racing off, no doubt to get as far away from the angry man in the jumpsuit as possible. Simon glanced over to where Alisha was standing before he was pulled aside and realised that she had left. He kicked a box beside him angrily and made his way to the roof. As he sat down the door to the roof flung open again and Alisha and Curtis walked towards them, they flopped down on empty seats as Kelly began to speak.

"It doesn't matter who's after us. Now they'll never find the bodies! See yah!" The blonde said happily.

Simon spoke up. "They're going to think the Probation Worker is still alive. I stole his credit card the first time we buried them and booked a one-way flight to Greece."

"That is smart!" Curtis praised as Simon smirked at the collective group.

"You my friend are dead good at stuff like that!" Kelly said impressed.

"Yeah, nice one Superman!"

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit!" Alisha laughed sneaking a look at Curtis making Simon scowl.

"We should all go out for a drink." He suggested.

"Sorry, I ain't going nowhere til my hair grows back."

Nathan smiled nodding his head. "Yeah it will be like a fuck you to the Probation Worker. The first one not the one we have now."

Alisha shook her head. "I'll see you all tomorrow, yeah?" She said getting up. The small girl began to walk off looking back over her shoulder at Curtis as she went.

"Later!" He said quickly and walked after her.

"Are they together?" Kelly asked curiously.

Simon scowled. "Probably."

Nathan jumped up, "So that drink yeah? You're paying. Cause I'm not your whore!"

Simon pushed the younger boy affectionately. Nathan had turned into someone who Simon thought of as a younger brother, which honestly was a great improvement from the last time around.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Kel? I'm paying apparently." Simon asked.

"Oh fine. One drink, and you are definitely paying."

**o~O~o**

**AN: This is my longest chapter! I know. It shocked me too! Sorry it took so long, but unfortunately exams suck and I have them for the next week and I have been studying non-stop! Anyway READ/REVIEW!**


End file.
